Cancer is the most common as well as the most serious disease that threatens human health, and developing effective anti-cancer medications is critical to extending patients' lives. Along with the rapid development of cancer genomics and molecular pharmacology in recent years, the development of new anti-cancer medications has had relatively good outcomes. However, since the bottlenecks of large investments required in the development of new medications and the long-time periods cannot be overcome, as well as the great individual variation in tumor genetics, many traditional anti-cancer medications are not very effective, new medications are expensive, and side effects are not well understood.
In a paper published by the researchers Barabasi A L et. al. in the 2011 Nature Reviews Genetics, a molecular network analysis conducted based on GWAS findings and an interactome strategy is expected to reveal new drug targets and molecular markers for complex diseases, and ultimately to provide an entirely new understanding of disease pathogenesis and treatment approaches. Even more noteworthy is that it has been discovered in drug repositioning studies that susceptibility genes locked in by GWAS studies as well as their genes with protein-protein interaction (PPI) can more easily become indirect targets for medications. This discovery aids in explaining the mechanisms of action of currently available drugs as well as guiding new drug research. In 2014, researchers Okada Y et. al. published a paper in Nature showing that out of the 101 susceptibility genes for rheumatoid arthritis found through a meta-analysis of GWAS findings, 98 are currently being used as direct or indirect targets for rheumatoid arthritis medications. They also discovered through drug repositioning research that there are dozens of medications that have been approved for use for other indications that could be used to treat rheumatoid arthritis.